


【COC跑团】狂热症状

by Coldonehit



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Kudos: 5





	【COC跑团】狂热症状

#  
他喜欢的人，是个烂掉的人。这一点，极乐院怜生再清楚不过了。

朝三暮四、水性杨花这种词早已不足以形容她。她生的很美，天然带着自我为中心的傲慢，以她那轻佻又自如的行为肆无忌惮地胡作非为。

“凉川是个给钱就能上的婊子。”他这么听说。

很快，这种带着恶意窥私欲的言论又变了，变成了“只要够爽，哪怕不要钱凉川明也会和你睡”。

人们看不起她，人们谈论她，惊艳的厌恶的嫉妒的痛恨的，人们被她吸引着。

一个婊子，众所周知的婊子，做出任何事情来似乎都理所当然。她的每一段、每一次都明目张胆、花枝招展，无论是从豪车上穿着昨天的衣服下来，还是在空置的教室里同另一个女人接吻，这一切的原因似乎都不必要，因为归根结底，凉川明是个婊子。

极乐院和凉川的名字曾经在某一节讲座上紧紧挨着，当然还有其他人，只是怜生按照安排乖乖坐在那里，周围微妙的空出了不想接触凉川的一小圈。

她看起来完全没注意，说实话，她就长了一张那样的脸。怜生猜测如果拿著名的沉船实验给她选，凉川一定会一边涂着唇膏，或是修着眉毛，总之就是做着这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事，疑惑的反问她有什么关系。

是的，其他人都不在他们的座位上，是的，他们在后排说着什么话——这和她有什么关系？

就像飞蛾扑火，火也只是静静烧着而已。

凉川明亮的瞳仁娇俏地瞟过来，怜生发觉她有一双无时无刻都在笑的眼睛，“你好，我是凉川明。”

她说，“你的眼睛很漂亮。很高兴认识你。”但她没问他叫什么名字，这怎么能叫认识呢？这只不过是她突如其来又发自内心的一句夸赞而已，她不在意，被夸的人最好也别在意。

一直到讲座结束都没能和她说上话的怜生又有些激动、又有些失望。他在心里说，我是极乐院怜生，你也很漂亮，

从那以后他就对凉川投注了一丝不同的注意。很多次、很多次，连他自己都不知道是怎么想的，会偷偷跟在她身后，看她调情、亲吻、逛街、在声色迷离处兜兜转转，像一个爱花人痴迷地注视着一朵开得疯狂的花，不敢攀折。

毕业后他顺理成章当了医生，而凉川明也顺理成章地成为了一个婊子。

有那么两次，或者更多，极乐院跟踪她的时候，目光会从相机的取景框里面移出来，怔怔地用任由她身上的光直接刺痛自己的眼睛。

大概是女伴说的话逗笑了她，凉川肆无忌惮地大笑出来，那样子几乎可以用粗野来形容，但正因为这活泛的粗野，毫不避讳的冒犯里熊熊辐射出无穷的热力。

她那么美丽，那么丑陋——每一个人在面露厌恶的同时，都移不开眼睛。

火只是燃烧着，飞蛾为之吸引，难道是火焰的错吗？

虽然已经毕业了，但凉川这个名字仍然像一根羽毛，轻轻搔着所有人的心。极乐院耳边的流言比起大家朝夕相处的大学时期更是只多不少，按照他跟踪凉川的经验来看，其中添油加醋的不少于半数。

污秽的幻想，肮脏的中伤，满足它们窥私欲的、极为恶劣的流言漫然飞舞着，只是飞不到凉川身边。事实上，这些字符就连她的裙角都沾不到。

她是个烂掉的人，极乐院比谁都清楚，他执着地挑选着凉川的单人照片，为此要忍受有数十倍之巨的双人或多人场景。

但没有人比她更纯粹。

#  
飞蛾最终没有抵抗住诱惑。

极乐院向凉川请求交往，是凉川认知里他们第一次见面。你的眼睛很漂亮什么的，她早就忘到脑后啦，她生活中的乐子如此之多，区区大学讲座的一个同桌不够占据其中一个字节的地位。

因此，她看着眼前这个男人，把这当做一次搭讪，熟练地笑起来，“仅限今夜的交往吗？我很乐意哟。”

“不、不是的。”这个明显拘谨又笨拙，看起来一辈子也不会做什么出格举动的男性涨红了脸，“以后也请和我交往，可以的话，希望您能考虑和我结婚。”

她当然被求交往过，很多次，从事后“要不然我们多处一段时间”到“考虑一段一对一的关系吗”，当然也多次被求婚过，“为了明的话，我什么都不要也可以”“反正你也只是个婊子，干脆嫁给我得了”。

但什么都没做就一步到位的求婚还是第一次。

更不用说这家伙已经拿出了银行卡，给她看里面的余额。“您什么都不用做，只要随心所欲地做喜欢的事情就可以了。” 

他说的太过情真意切，以至于凉川未能免俗地张望起来，看看附近是否有一桌窃笑着的男性正等着这家伙丢乖露丑。似乎没有，酒吧里的一切都很正常，除了这家伙。

天啊，一般给别人这种异样感的都会是她才对。荒谬的倒错感让凉川笑了起来。

“请不要笑……”他的脸越发红起来，“我知道这不多，但我今年有望升职，总之，我一定会努力供养您的。”

他的眼睛很漂亮。酒吧里暖黄色的灯丝一盏一盏浮在里面，亮的惊人。

凉川有生之年还未体会过哪怕一次一对一的恋爱关系，没有一对一，也没有恋爱关系，总之这事儿对她来说很新奇，很有趣。

就像任何一个玩家都不会拒绝隐藏关一样，她点了点头，答应下来。

#  
极乐院怜生喜欢凉川，喜欢到能看着她连谎都不说就夜不归宿，喜欢到在她因为事故死亡后杀死无辜的人来为她延续生命。

归根结底，他需要这团火，需要她的光和热。

所以就算是召唤邪神、奉献祭品这种事，他都毫不犹豫地做了。如果说他的死亡能让这团火茁壮起来的话，想必他也会用同样的狂热态度奉献自己吧。

#  
不知道是哪个环节出了错，或许极乐院就是单纯的时运不济，造访这亵渎的仪式的，还有另一位不请自来的客人。

“失去了记忆还能继续下去吗？ 人类的劣根性或是本能都值得期待， 我会看着的。 ”

祂纤细的手指伸进了这浅浅的水坑，短暂地拨弄了一番这两人的命运之线，并迅速厌倦了。祂仅仅留下了这一句话，就再度消失无踪。

#  
身体明明已经被撕碎，为什么还会愈合呢？记忆里这个女人明明一直做着如此任性、如此过分、丝毫不顾他心情的事情，为什么此刻自己仍然在为她的生命做出努力呢？

甚至于，除了她，极乐院怜生已经不记得什么了。就好像凉川明支撑着他整个人生一样。

他结束了一如既往的猎食行为，把肉带到了家里。等明苏醒了，就让她杀死那个祭品，来获得健康的身体吧。

但和预估的时间出现了偏差，明已经醒了。

大概陌生的环境让她害怕，她躲藏到了厨房的橱柜里。让怜生感到好笑的是，这家伙明明因为恐惧紧闭着眼睛，却还是对她自己做了点什么。

玫瑰色红透的脸颊，甜腻的呻吟，软绵绵的身体，以及绝对的异常。他喜欢的人是个烂透了的人。

眼下这个人正讨好又心虚地冲着他笑，“你、你好……”还自以为隐蔽地把盒子藏到身后。

“……凉川、明…”那面具下传来男人的声音。

“诶、是的，我是凉川明，很高兴认识你？”

“不是第一次、见面。”他说。

他发觉自己很熟悉她的一举一动，哪怕是脸上微妙的表情变化。

“总之，我喝了汤，然后又给你的宠物酱也喂了饭……”她说。

“你给那个东西吃了汤。”怜生想，你总是对我以外的人更好。

“对不起！他不能喝汤吗！”她快速眨着眼睛，用理直气壮的天真胡扯起来，“我不知道、先生您是素食主义者吗！”

“不过我没有喂他肉、应该还好吧……”她嘟嘟囔囔的说。

怜生稍微有些新奇的感觉，毕竟在他的记忆里，更多的都是她肆无忌惮又傲慢的样子，这样处于弱势，为自己开脱的模样还是第一次见。

“你想做什么都好。”他最终还是顺应本心这么说了。

她是个很敏锐的人，或者说，发觉了怜生的纵容之后，她那活跃的糟糕本能就立刻压倒了对未知的恐惧。

先是抱怨次卧里那个被绑过来的祭品不理她，然后用恩赐般的态度告诉他，‘你偷拍的我的照片我都看过了，还把我喜欢的放在上面了’。

但……她问，“既然你也觉得我很漂亮，为什么没有拍我最漂亮的时刻呢？”

婊子牵起嘴角笑起来，浪荡而美丽。她把自己放到桌子上，就像放一道漂亮甜点，她脱衣服的样子很漂亮，纤细的手指拨开了最后一层薄薄的布料。

“你不觉得……高潮时的我最漂亮了吗？”

她的手动起来，湿润的声音细细的响起来，“你不想摸摸吗？刚才在柜子里……你让我很害怕呢”

害怕，然后高潮了吗。怜生这么想，也这么说了出来。

他用的是肯定句，但凉川没有否认，“你难道没有让我快乐高潮的能力吗？”

他当然有。

祭品的血沾在她的肌肤上，他的手隔着肮脏的手套掐紧她脆弱的脖颈。晶亮的泪水从她眼里冒出来，但她还是老样子，只要能舒服到就统统无所谓。

柔软的、红润的舌尖吐了出来，“我想亲亲……”她这么说，含住了他所戴的丑陋面具的鸟嘴部分。

对着一个浑身是血，戴着瘟疫医生面具的男性，被掐住脖子的她做出了如此得寸进尺的要求，那模样简直让人心生恼火。

但极乐院是格外乐于顺从她的。

哪怕知道自己的模样非常奇怪，他也还是脱去了面具，将布满疤痕的脸和泛着一层白雾的左眼露了出来。

“……你还是……哈…完全没变啊。”

“你废话太多啦！”她指责他，“做这种事的时候，女方说话就够了——”

“还有，不准咬我的舌头，不然以后绝不会给你用舌头。”

她自如地说着这种好像地老天长一样的情话，亲吻着这个她还不知道名字的人。

#  
凉川很顺从，也很听话。怜生并没有用多少力气劝说，就让她拿起了刀对准那个祭品。

本来，在他的想象里，自己说不定要哀求、逼迫甚至用暴力威胁，才能让她乖乖听话呢。讨价还价的过程也不正常的短。

“杀了他，我能得到什么？”她问，“刚才那一次不能算哦。”

怜生有些控制不住笑意，“你还想要吗？”

明明脸上还残存着刚才激烈行为留下的泪痕，她的贪婪却丝毫不见减少，像是被询问还要不要糖果的小孩子一样，她的回答急促又肯定，“想！”

“……好，你杀了他，我就给你……”怜生含糊地说。

杀了那家伙拖到法阵，明也许就能恢复了吧。然后……说不定遭遇了什么的两个人只能远离人类的社会，就这样一直在一起也说不定。

怜生这么想着，也的的确确这么希望着。

祭品挣扎着，费劲地往后缩，就像是整个人都要贴在墙壁上一般——可怜，卑贱，就像刀俎上的鱼肉任人宰割。

明就像解释什么一样，温柔地对它说着话。

“啊，但是……你这个样子，出去了又能怎么样呢。看不到东西，也说不出话，甚至不能逃跑，这样的你……即使很想活下去，也没有丝毫掌握自己命运的能力……”

他递过去的刀切开了那男人赖以为生的血管。鲜红的、滚烫的血液、像是要为明奉献什么一样染了她半个身子。

啊啊，太好了，这样就可以……

“我叫凉川明，很高兴认识你。”她说。

直到他看到这个女人——他喜欢的人——这个烂透了的家伙——把祭品抽搐弹动的身体安抚在膝盖上，亲吻了那具尸体的嘴唇之前，怜生还是很快乐的。

但那一瞬间足够发生很多事情了。

作为人时，能够压抑着去欣赏她，但现在他并不是完整的人了。他仅仅是，为了凉川明而活的，残缺的行尸走肉而已。

他甚至无法忍受她出于怜悯去吻这具肉块。

你怎能用刚对我吐露爱语的嘴唇、去亲吻这个无足轻重的家伙？

几乎是下一秒，他喜欢的人就扑了下去，躺在那摊为了延续她的生命而流出的鲜血中，讽刺地因为他的攻击流出鲜血。

体温在逐渐下降，失血的痛苦使她难以避免地开始痉挛抽搐，很快她就会再也无法动弹。就像此前被他杀死的每一个人一样。

他满怀期待地杀死他们，因为他期望明因此爱他。

他杀死了明，因为他发觉……明是不会因为生命存续与否爱上她的。

他的婊子，他的花，他的火，笑了起来，用虚弱的气音要求，“再来……一次……你答应我的……”

“呵呵、哈哈哈。呵……不愧是你啊。”

怜生听到他自己说道，用一种不可思议的温柔声音。

他爱的人是个烂透了的人。

是一个仅凭着本能，莽撞又随意地活着的人。

但没有人比她更纯粹。

#  
“……由电视台紧急为您播报，于上午10时，某区一栋民宅发生火灾……”

“听说里面还有很多尸体……”

“极乐院到最后，说不定是疯了呢。”

“果然，凉川那家伙……沾上她就没好事……”


End file.
